


A Day in the Life

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: What if Artemis, Orion, Zeus, Callisto and Hera get together?





	A Day in the Life

One day, on Mount Olympus, Zeus called all the gods - Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite and Demeter - for a meeting. "We need to discuss the matter at hand," Zeus announced. "Hermes, will you tell everyone what you heard?"

"Yes, my Lord." Hermes stood up. "


End file.
